


Choose Wisely (And Do Your Worst)

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane comes home from a long day at work to a fun surprise from Ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Wisely (And Do Your Worst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Cut & Run Fanworks Exchange for tumblr user iammistressofmyfate. Sarah, I hope you enjoy it.

Zane had been working longer hours since he’d been promoted to Assistant Special Agent in Charge, and while he enjoyed the pay raise, the increase in paperwork and upper management responsibilities were exhausting. He took every opportunity he could to leave the office early and get home to Ty, and on a Friday in early May, he managed to escape.

                                                 

When he arrived home, Zane headed towards the kitchen to drop off the food that he’d picked up for dinner and listened for any sound of Ty moving around. He’d parked in the back, so he knew Ty wasn’t out working on the mustang.

 

“Ty?” he called. There was no verbal response but he heard the creaking of a floorboard. It was a clear indication to Zane that Ty had something sneaky up his sleeve. That was when he noticed the line of objects on the table.

 

Frowning, Zane stepped over while keeping his ears open for more footsteps from Ty. Looking down, he found several toys lined up: a lightsaber, a plastic gun filled with rubber bullets, something that looked like a phaser straight out of _Star Trek_ , a NERF gun, and a plastic knife. Above the toys was a piece of paper. Amused, Zane lifted the note.

 

            _Lone Star,_

_You have five minutes from entering the house and reading this note to choose your weapon._

_Choose wisely._

_And do your worst._

 

Checking his watch as he set the note back down, Zane saw that he still had about a minute before his time was up and set about removing his actual weapons. The safety was on his gun, but he wouldn’t risk one of them being shot, and he didn’t want to accidentally use one of his knives on Ty because reflex got the best of him.

 

From the tone of the note, Zane assumed that he was only supposed to choose one weapon, but frankly, he’d be disappointed to find out Ty only had one on him. After strapping the plastic knife to his wrist, Zane reached for the plastic gun with the rubber bullets because, while he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing one of those suction cup bullets stick to Ty’s face, the little gun would have more ammunition than the NERF gun.

 

Tightly gripping the little gun, Zane pressed his back against the kitchen wall and, with his last few seconds, slipped his shoes off. He didn’t have as much practice as Ty when it came to hiding the sounds of his footsteps, and he didn’t need the hard soles of his dress shoes clacking on the wood flooring, emphasizing his disadvantage.

 

“Time’s up, Lone Star!” Zane suddenly heard Ty shout from somewhere in the house. He thought it came from upstairs, but then he heard the scuff of Ty’s foot to his right.

 

Zane didn’t bother replying to Ty’s comment and instead fell into a squat, slowly peeking around the corner. When he was sure he had a clear shot to the living room, Zane turned the corner of the kitchen and began moving across the hall. He was almost at his destination when a bullet whizzed past his head. Barely suppressing the urge to yelp, Zane dove for the living room and quickly crawled between the couch and coffee table. His knees hit the ground hard, and Zane knew he’d be feeling that later, but for now, he could ignore the pain.

 

 “Off your game, Meow Mix!” Zane called, slowly moving towards the other end of the couch. He could feel the living room carpet digging into his knees and elbows as he moved, and he could only hope that his clothing wasn’t making any noise as the fabric scraped across the carpeting. There was just enough room for him to squeeze between the couch and the giant stuffed chair, and Zane managed to press himself up against another wall where Ty wouldn’t be able to see him without putting himself out in the open, making himself vulnerable.

 

“That was just a warning shot, baby,” Ty laughed, and this time it was definitely coming from the stairwell. Zane smiled as he wondered how Ty had gotten there so quickly, still in awe of Ty’s skills even after several years together.

 

Taking a moment to just listen, Zane’s smile widened when he actually managed to hear Ty’s footsteps. Pushing onto his knees, Zane curled around the wall enough to catch sight of Ty ducking into the kitchen, and he lifted the gun to fire off two shots.

 

“Fuck,” Zane muttered, falling back behind the wall. One bullet has completely missed Ty, bouncing off the island to hit the floor, and the other had brushed across the fabric of Ty’s shirt but didn’t actually hit him.

 

Zane heard Ty grunt as he collided with what Zane assumed was the kitchen table. That noise and the clattering of a chair falling to the floor were the only real indications Zane had that Ty might be unbalanced. Taking advantage of the moment, Zane climbed to his feet and darted around the wall. He heard the thudding of three bullets hitting the wall as he quickly climbed the stairs.

 

Slipping into the spare room down the hall from their bedroom, Zane pressed against yet another wall. As Zane waited for Ty to follow him up the stairs, he took a moment to think about his current situation. This was his third time standing with his back to a wall today, and he would have much preferred to be in that position with Ty’s hard body pressing hot against him. Biting his lip, Zane closed his eyes and imagined he could feel Ty’s skin on his. That’s what he’d been anticipating when he left work today, coming home to find Ty all sweaty and then partaking in a round of rough sex. But there was still time for that after a bit of fun.

 

Zane was pulled from his musings when he heard the creaking of a floorboard as Ty crept closer to where Zane hid. As Ty got closer, the special agent in Zane told him that he was in the wrong position for a strategic assault. He knew he should have hidden behind the door, because then he could have used it as another weapon, but he didn’t want to hurt actually Ty.

 

A peek through the doorway showed him that Ty had his gun lowered, and his head was cocked, listening for any sound Zane made. Bracing himself for sudden movement, he waited until he could hear Ty’s quiet breathing, and then he burst out of the room, using one foot to knock Ty’s arm down as well as knocking him into the wall.

 

Zane caught a brief glimpse of a smile on Ty’s face, and he lifted his arm, firing his gun in Ty’s direction as he moved down the hall. “Shit, Zane!” Ty shouted as he fired his own toy gun at Zane.

 

Amused that he’d apparently finally hit Ty with at least one of the rubber bullets, Zane kept firing until he ran out of them, doing his best to dodge Ty’s. But he wasn’t quite as amused when two of them smacked into his leg. The little things were surprisingly painful.

 

He managed to get into their bedroom before he could get hit again, and Zane heard Ty curse at the same time he heard the plastic gun clatter to the ground. Zane tossed his own onto the nearby dresser and faced the doorway.

 

There was nowhere to go now.

 

Soon enough, Ty was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face, hands loose at his sides. As Ty slowly entered, Zane stood his ground by the end of the bed but bent his knees slightly and rolled his shoulders. Ty stopped a few feet away. “The final showdown, Lone Star.”

 

“Yes. May the best man win,” Zane said, rolling onto the balls of his feet and back down.

 

Ty laughed. “Oh, I will.” Before the last word was even out of his mouth, Ty threw himself at Zane.

 

Zane wrapped his arms around Ty and braced for impact, letting out a grunt as he fell onto the mattress with the full weight of Ty’s body pressing into him. When Ty reached for his wrists, Zane let him take control. Lifting his hips, Zane grinned when he felt Ty’s erection pressing against his thigh, and he rolled his hips so that his own cock rubbed against Ty’s. “Looks like you won,” Zane said, biting his lip when Ty groaned and nipped at Zane’s neck.

 

“Looks like.” Ty ground his hips against Zane, pushing him deeper into the mattress, and kissed Zane’s neck.

 

“Mmm,” Zane mumbled. He wrapped his legs around Ty’s thighs, matching his rhythm, and slid his hands downward in Ty’s loosened grip. While Ty was momentarily distracted, Zane tightened his hold on Ty and managed to flip him onto his back. Having only a matter of seconds before Ty would try to regain control, Zane quickly transferred Ty’s wrists to one hand, and he slipped his hand inside of his sleeve to release the plastic knife strapped to his wrist. Gripping the handle, Zane pressed the edge of the knife to Ty’s throat and smiled down at him.

 

The look on Ty’s face was proud and more than slightly turned on. “Sneaky, baby,” Ty said, his voice husky with desire. Surging up, pushing his neck against the edge of the knife, Ty pressed his mouth to Zane’s.

 

Opening immediately to Ty’s assault, Zane tossed the knife away and gripped both of Ty’s hands once more, intertwining their fingers. He bit at Ty’s bottom lip and shivered when Ty growled, rubbing shamelessly against Zane. Pulling away enough to whisper against Ty’s lips, Zane panted, “What do you say we call it a draw and I give us both a reward?”

 

\------

 

An hour later, Zane lay with his head on Ty’s shoulder and his arm across his chest while Ty carded his hand through Zane’s hair. He felt much better than he had when he came home earlier and it felt like some of the weight was lifted off his shoulders. Zane was under no illusions that he wouldn’t be just as stressed when he went back into work the next week, but it was good for now. He was happy, and Ty was the one to thank for that.

 

Turning his head, Zane pressed his lips to Ty’s neck. “Thank you for this.”

 

Ty nuzzled the top of Zane’s head and kissed his sweaty hair. “It was fun. And I could tell that you needed it. You’ve been so tense lately, so I’m glad this helped even a little bit.” They laid in silence for a few minutes before Ty spoke again. “And I hope you know I let you win.”

 

Zane snorted. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, Meow Mix.” He tilted his head back so he could look into Ty’s eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, baby,” Ty whispered, tightening his hold on Zane.

 

Resettling his head on Ty’s shoulder, Zane closed his eyes and let the warmth of Ty’s body lull him to sleep.


End file.
